The Secret Life of Kate Beckett and Rick Castle
by thepatchworkgirl16
Summary: My take on Kate's first day back at work- and how she and Castle are going to hide their relationship. Rated T for future Caskett fluff. My first story :)
1. Chapter 1

Beckett woke to the sound of the oven beeping. She turned her head, and frowned when she saw the empty space next to her. She was contemplating when exactly she had gotten used to waking up in Castle's arms when the man in question stepped into the doorway.

"Glad you're awake. You need a good breakfast for your first day back. I made apple pancakes in the oven!"

Beckett groaned. It was too early for him to be this happy. Yes, she was excited about going back to work- the past few days had been too quiet for her taste- but she really needed her coffee first. As if reading her mind, Castle smiled and said "There's coffee waiting for you too."

A few minutes later, Beckett walked into the kitchen, stretching her limbs. The bruises from her fight with Maddox on the rooftop had mostly faded, but she was still quite sore. Of course, all the late-night exercise she had been doing with Castle hadn't really helped either. Though it really was worth it…. Suddenly she heard a click and a flash lit up the room. She blinked and saw Castle holding a giant, professional-looking camera.

"Need evidence of your first day back!" he said excitedly.

Beckett grinned. He had been as bored as she had the past few days, and she knew that he couldn't wait to get back to work either.

"So when're you coming in today?" she asked between mouthfuls of the delicious pancakes.

"Well I promised Mother and Alexis I would drop them at the mall, but I'll come around afterwards. Maybe in a couple hours?"

Castle saw Beckett open her mouth to speak and quickly cut in. "And yes, I know the rules." She stared at him, unimpressed, and he sighed. "Ok, ok. Rule 1: No hanging around you any more than normal. Rule 2: No touching in the precinct. Ever. Rule 3: No talking to the guys about us, even jokingly. Rule 4…"

"Castle, there is no Rule 4."

"Yes there is- Rule 4 is that I have to bring you coffee every morning, no matter what."

A smile finally lit Beckett's face. They both knew the rules, but she had to wonder just how long they would be able to keep their relationship a secret in a building full of detectives. Not to mention Lanie. Lanie was probably more dangerous than Ryan and Esposito put together. So far, they'd managed to hide their relationship from Martha and Alexis- Kate had a "gas leak" in her apartment and was staying at the loft- but the precinct was going to be a whole new can of worms. But they would make it, they had to… This was going to be a long first day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to those who took the time to review. This is my first fic and every piece of advice helps. I'm all for constructive criticism! I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but this will have multiple chapters and I'll try to update every couple days. Thanks :) Also, I should put in a disclaimer now: No character that you recognize is mine.**

* * *

Kate stepped out of her car and pulled out her phone to text Castle the location of the body. First day back and there was already a murder- Castle would be thrilled. She smiled wryly when his response came almost immediately.

_On my way ;) I come bearing coffee. And don't freak out, but I'm wearing a shirt that says "I Love Kate Beckett"- Rick_

Beckett bit her lip to keep from smiling. Of course, she wanted to strangle him for the T-shirt comment, but it was also so cute, and so Castle. She'd only left the loft a couple hours ago and she already missed him.

"Yo Becks! Over here!" Esposito waved from behind a dumpster.

She walked over, but blinked in confusion when she didn't spot the body.

"You took a while, so Lanie had her team take the body down to the morgue." Espo supplied.

Kate noticed that Ryan wouldn't quite meet her eyes, but before she could question them any further, a familiar scent hit her. Her favorite smell, the one that eclipsed even the stench coming from the dumpster next to her. It was… a fresh cup of coffee. She turned around to face Castle.

"Hey," he greeted, winking. I remembered the coffee, but seem to have forgotten my shirt somewhere.

"Uh, man, you're wearing your shirt, but it's good to have you back." Ryan said confusedly, looking from Castle's smirking face to Kate's withering expression.

"C'mon Castle, get in the car." Kate hurried to whisk Castle away before the guys had any more reason to get suspicious. Besides, she was curious about why they were acting to strangely about the body. She really hadn't taken _that_ long to get to the scene. Something else was going here and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. Between Rick acting up and mystery victim, Kate had a feeling she was in for a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! School's been crazy, but I should be updating more often now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate parked her car outside of the back entrance to the morgue, but before she even had a chance to take off her seatbelt, she felt a hand clamp gently around her wrist, drawing her closer.

"Hey," Castle said deeply, mouth reaching towards hers.

"Hey yourself." She breathed in his scent. She'd never smelled anything quite so good… well except for her morning coffee, but that didn't count.

"So what do you think is up with the mystery body?" Kate quickly broke off the kiss. They were too exposed and she didn't want to risk anyone seeing them.

"Yeah, there's no way they processed the scene that fast. Maybe it's an alien! Or… maybe it's a CIA agent and they can't let the media find out! Ooh, I've got it! It's an alien CIA agent!"

Kate had to roll her eyes at him. Yet after their encounter with the CIA a few months ago, she couldn't dismiss his CIA theories quite as easily as before.

"The guys were acting weird though. You know they can never lie to me- something was definitely up."

"Well lets go inside and check it out! I'll make you a deal- if it's not an alien or a CIA agent, I'll take you out to dinner tonight."

Kate felt the corners of her mouth turn up. "But Castle, that's a bet I can't lose."

"Don't bet on it," he winked at her. "Alien, here we come!"

From behind a parking meter, Detective Ryan watched the happy couple walk towards the morgue. He pulled out his walkie talkie. "Kanga? It's Roo. Mom and Dad have exited vehicle. I repeat- Mom and Dad have exited vehicle. Over."

* * *

Esposito quickly walked out of the autopsy room. "Don't forget the plan! There's a lot at stake here!"

Lanie rolled her eyes at him. "Don't worry _Kanga_. I'm an expert with these two. Leave it to me."

Esposito managed to leave without being caught by Kate and Rick.

"Think they'll fall for it?" Ryan asked him.

"I don't know, Bro. But I hope so."

* * *

**Reviews make me unbelievable happy and encourage me to update sooner, so please review! Any advice/comments are very welcome. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lanie came out of the autopsy room to meet the sharp clip-clip of Beckett's heels.

"Hey girl, the body's right through here," she said, leading Kate into a small side room. "Not you." She glared at Castle.

Castle backed off quickly, looking confused at Lanie's glare.

"Kate here and I need some girl talk time. You go chat up the interns."

As soon as the door shut, Beckett looked up, confused. "Lanie, where's the mystery body? What's with the secrecy?"

"Girl, there is no body… I just had the boys help me get you alone. Castle's been tagging along with you so much lately it's impossible to talk to you in private! So seriously, what's going on? Please don't say you've been sleeping with him and haven't told me yet… because you _do not_ want to be on the receiving end of my anger if that's the case."

"Uhm, well… we couldn't really tell anyone, because of the rules about working together, and…"

Lanie held up her hand, "Stop talking unless you want to get smacked. You realize that everyone knows already, don't you? You two aren't really that subtle, and most of the precinct thought you started years ago."

Kate blushed furiously. "Even Gates?"

"Yeah, that's why it was so urgent I talked to you this morning. I think she's going to assault you with questions this afternoon. But one of my intern's is Gate's neighbor, and from what she's been saying, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Since Castle doesn't technically work for the force, there's nothing stopping him from being able to shadow you."

Castle popped his head in the door. "Look, I know you guys want your girl time or whatever, but I'm _bored!_"

He shut up immediately when he saw Lanie's glare. "You better treat her right, or you'll have me to answer to, understand?"

"Y-yes…," he stammered.

"C'mon Castle, let's go talk to Gates," Kate said, relief in her voice. Now that she knew the relationship could go public, it was like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"But what about the alien CIA agent?"

"Castle, there is no body. I'll explain on the way up."

As soon as they left, Lanie phoned Ryan and Esposito.

"Everything's good boys, I just talked to Kate."

"Thank goodness! It was pretty funny to watch them try to hide it at first, but then it just got painful."

"Yeah, at least Beckett's subtle, but Castle just can't help himself. You can only ignore "subtle" innuendos so many times."

"Well, you're welcome. Not make sure you tell me how it goes with Gates."

* * *

Beckett took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. "Ready to face Gates?"

"Don't worry, we'll do it together. I'm here with you. Always."

* * *

**AN: I need to apologize to everyone for this ending. Honestly, I completely ran out of ideas for this story but felt I had to somehow finish it because I hate incomplete stories. I have a good idea for a different fic though, so hopefully I can start over with that soon! Anyway, thanks to everyone who supported me on my first attempt to write fanfiction. Much appreciated! :)**


End file.
